


The Ways Of The Wicked

by queen__hell16



Category: Deadly Class (Comics), Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen__hell16/pseuds/queen__hell16
Summary: Aaliyah Rosemarie Tailsman was the first person to join The Fire Dragon at the age of seven. She slaughtered an entire family in cold blood when she was six.The Tailsman family had their legacies. Their family full of hitmen, bounty hunters, assassins, and a family gang.The Headmaster for Ravenwood Academy found out about the incident and She took the Tailsman's daughter into her school and begin to train her at a young age until she was twelve and became old enough to compete in the competition.At the age of Fourteen Aaliyah became the best in her class. No one could beat her and soon she was able to beat her one of headmaster beheading him with a sword.





	The Ways Of The Wicked

I was lying on my bed, with my stomach facing the ceiling, and my hair laid back upon my pillow. I hated it when my hair touched my neck when I was in bed. It was just really weird to me. The room was quiet, a weird type of quiet most people found peace but not me quiet wasn't something I wasn't used to. Normally, there would be students run around the halls drunk off their ass but not today. Everyone was in their dorms sleeping and no secret party or drinking was going on. A squeaking noise came from outside of my room, which made me furrows my eyebrows and sits up.

My dark brown hair softly hitting my back as I listened. Someone was pacing back and forth outside of my room. Everyone was already sleeping, they had checked in hours ago. I place my feet on the floor and walk over to my door. I quickly open it, grabbing the person but their shirt. I swiftly slide my leg hitting theirs knocking them off their feet, I place my arm behind their head so their head wouldn't hit the floor in case it was one of the other. I grab my knife from my thigh strap and place it to their throat. 

"Shit". He curses. I hadn't seen him around the school before. He had curly dark brown hair that sat perfectly on his head, he was about 5'8, beautiful dark brown eyes. He was slightly built, he had muscles and abs but just barely. I can tell he was new from the clothes he wore and the way he smelled, he was homeless. His dark brown eyes staring into My hazel ones. That's when I noticed the scar on the left side of his face going through his eyebrow to the side of his cheek. 

"I'm looking for the dorms". He says his eyes dashing from mine to my knife. 

"You mean the showers", he looks at me confused, "Class starts in 20 minutes and you smell". I say bluntly moving my knife from his neck and putting it back in the case that was strapped to my upper thigh. "You can use my shower since this is how we met". I gesture to me being on top of him. I stand up and help him back on his feet.

"The bathroom is right there, it should be a clean towel and rag hanging on the rack". I point to the door on the left side of my room a couple of feet away from my dresser. 

He nods, "thanks". He throws out his hand, "I'm Marcus by the way". 

I look at his hand then back at him. There's no way and hell I am shaking his hand. I push my lips together making a thin line. 

"I'm one, I'll give you your tour today seeing as I almost killed you".

"Nice to meet you". He says walking into the bathroom.

I let a sigh when he closes the door. Just my luck of course I grab the new kid, he was kinda hot though for a homeless person. I open my closet and walk in. We all had separate rooms from the others. We had them specially designed to fit us so whenever Ravenwood gave us a mission we would be prepared. Headmaster wanted us to watch over the school and help Master Lin train the students here so we're here until we get a call to come back. 

There are only four of us and we are the best of the best. Four likes to be a sniper, Three loves his swords, Two loves his guns, and Me, I love all my weapons just my knives a little more. 

They gave us new names and took us away from our families for a while. I was the only one allowed to see and spend time with my family since they were all assassins and druglords. The rest of them were orphans. Their parents sold them for money to The Academy. 

I'm number one, Luka is number two, Akeno is number three and Amida is number four. The Academy wasn't meant for weak people with no control over their emotions. Letting Your emotions get in the way of your job makes you weak. We all know so if anyone of us lets our emotions mess up a job, we will be eliminated.

I grab my black hoodie, a grey pair of sweatpants that had one black stripe on each side, and had new york printed on the left side of them. I walk out of the closet, closing the door behind me. I pull my shirt over my head as I use my legs to kick off my pants. There was a knock on my door so I opened it hiding my body behind the door so no one saw me in my bra and underwear. One of the cloak dudes held out his hand with a school uniform. I bite the inside of my cheek and take the uniform of his hand and shut the door. 

You see this only meant one thing. Master Lin sent his goons to make sure this homeless dude found his way to me and now I was responsible for this kid. I groan slamming his uniform on my dresser. I would have no problem taking care of a rat but Lin could have at least warned me.

The bathroom door opens letting all the steam from the shower out into my bedroom. "Hey, umm I don't have any clothes''. he says. He had one towel wrapped around his waist and one in his hand drying his wet hair. He looks me up and down, "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't know you were changing". I look at him confused and look down realizing I was still in my bra and underwater.

I shrug, "Don't be weird about it. Your clothes are right here and underwear is in the second drawer on the left in you need any. There are new packs in there". I hand him his clothes off the dresser. I walk over to my bed and slip my hoodie on over my head. I could feel his eyes on me as I slip my arms through. "I thought I said don't be weird about it". 

"Shit, sorry". He curses crashing into my dresser. 

It almost made me laugh. I move the pillow from the top of my bed and grab all my knives, putting them all in their cases that were strapped to my upper thighs. "You have a thing for knives?". 

"Yeah throwing knives mostly". I put my sweat pants on and grab my bookbag. 

You're ready?". I ask before opening the door.

"Yeah, thanks by the way for everything". 

"No problem". I glance at him closing the door behind us. It wasn't like I had a choice anyway. I silently curse at myself. I take three of my knives, placing them in between my fingers as I flick my hand back. The knives slam into Two, Three, and Four's Bedroom doors.

Two, Three, and Four tend to all oversleep all the time and since I had to show the new kid around I didn't have time to wake them all up.

The school had three floors, The Third floor we called the dungeon that's where they keep all the old stuff and hold dentition. Second, the main floor has classrooms, dorms, bathrooms, and lockers. The first floor is where we sleep and train. We had our own floor due to our headmaster's personal wanting us to have the best.

We had no problem with it seeing as We spent half of our lives together.

We were all used to the stares and whispers. Yeah, they whispered and mumbled, but no one had the guts to speak to us, and they stared it was only for a couple of seconds but not today as Marcus and I walked down the stairs all eyes were on us. It was the first time I was seen without the others. It kinda felt weird to not have them following behind me. I grab Marcus's hand leading him to his locker.

The stairs lead straight to the middle of the hall. You were seen before you even took a step on the stairs. On the left side of the were more lockers that stopped a couple of inches away from the cafeteria doors. There were at least 20 more lockers on the right side of the hallway. In-between the locker are the bathrooms, which have six showers and five-bathroom stalls. The boy and girl bathrooms are on different sides so it's harder for the guys to sneak in.

Locker 514

I grab the lock and begin putting in the code: 33, 35, 23.

The lock snaps open and I pull it off the locker and open the door. I grab his books off the first shelf and hand them to him. I see the teddy bear with a knife in it, "I see you're already making friends." I move out of his way and go to my locker across the hallway. He grabs the bear then looks at me. I shrug. 

"He's not gonna survive the day."

"I hope he does he's kinda hot." Four replies. I grab my knives from out of their hands and put them back in their spots.

"Looks like someone is already made some friends." Three says referring to Marcus, Chico, Maria, and Juan who were all up against the lockers. Chico punches Marcus in the stomach and puts his blade against his cheek. 

Of course, this fucking kid lets Maria get him into shit. I groan taking rose out of her case and slamming my locker shut. Chico grabs Marcus' shoulder making him stand up straight as he held his blade to his neck. I push Juan out of my way and slam Chico against the lockers with Rose against his neck. "Keep your little slut on a fucking leash, and maybe we won't have a problem." No one dared to touch me or get in between me and Chico. They all knew that I owned The Soto Vatos and My Father is one of the biggest drug lords. 

"Understood".

I let him go and straighten his uniform, "Good". Maria grabs onto Chico and they walk away together. "You can't stay out of trouble for a second, can you. Next time I won't save you". I walk away pissed with Three, Two, and Four following behind me.

"What was that about?". Two whispers in my ear. I slam my shoulder into his making him back away. I didn't want to talk about it and definitely not with Two.

Marcus Arguello Lopez is going to be the death of me.


End file.
